


Kingdom Hearts: A Second Prayer

by blackstarlight17



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Another Keyblade Wielder (Kingdom Hearts), Blind Character, Gen, New worlds to explore, Pain and Panic become protective of their charge, Sora is still the main hero, seeing auras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstarlight17/pseuds/blackstarlight17
Summary: After her world is attacked, fate chose to entrust a Keyblade to eight-year-old Inori. Inori's only wish is to find her doctor and return to the hospital. Accompanying her are Hades' minions, Pain and Panic, to help with her not only finding her doctor but help fight the Heartless that hunt her down.The summary needs work.
Relationships: Pain & Original Female Character (Disney: Hercules), Pain & Panic (Disney: Hercules), Panic & Original Female Character (Disney: Hercules)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

“Morning, Inori,” a voice warmly greeted.

“Good morning, Dr. Ashton,” a little girl beamed. She was sitting upright in her bed, dressed in simple pajamas with colorful heart patterns.

“Did you sleep well?” the doctor asked.

Inori heard scratching sounds, suspecting that he was writing something on his clipboard. Dr. Ashton’s always a busy man, but he also tries his best to make time for kids like her. He’s never ignored any of them or the questions they have from serious ones to silly ones.

“I…I think so…”

“Oh?”

“Well, I had a weird dream. It was kind of spooky, but it was also nice. At least, I think it was…”

“Can you tell me about it? Dreams often have a message.”

“Well, I was standing in this really dark room, well not _really_ dark. I was standing on I think stained glass. Like the kind churches have? Or the ones you and Nurse Margret said are on some of the windows here.”

“I see. And what did the glass look like?”

“It was really pretty. It was mostly pink with three giant hearts and a girl inside each one. But they didn’t have faces, they were more outlines. But I bet they were really pretty, like princesses. There were also pictures of the sun, moon, and stars, and some other neat designs. It was like a fairytale!”

“It sounds so, but you said that it was spooky, care to tell me why?”

“Well, there was a voice talking to me, but I couldn’t see who it was. It was like the voice was in my head, but also right beside me. It told me not to be afraid, that I have to be strong. _“That I had the power to protect so long as I don’t lose hope.”_ Then the glass turned black and shattered, and then I fell. Then that’s it, it just ended like that.”

“That’s rather frightening. Did you wake up from it?”

“No, not until you came to wake me. I guess it wasn’t as scary as it sounds.”

“Maybe so, but you’re still a brave little girl, Inori. I don’t think I would be able to handle something like that.”

“No way, you’re _way_ braver. It must be scarier taking care of all of us here, especially the really sick and badly hurt ones.”

“I suppose, then again, fear is tricky.”

“It is?”

“Yes, everyone is scared of something. For some, it could be deemed silly while for others, it’s the most terrifying thing they could ever have imagined. And some fears are deeply rooted in our very beings, fears that have been passed onto us through our ancestors. These fears, they help us stay alive.”

“So being scared isn’t always bad?”

“Only if you let it control you.”

Inori took the information in, letting the words settle and process what the doctor had told her. Soon she was smiling again.

“Then I won’t let scary things control me. But I won’t be fearless either because I need fear to stay alive!” she proclaimed, Dr. Ashton laughing.

“That’s my girl, just be mindful of what fears you feel you should conquer and which ones to respect.” A little confused by what he said, she nodded regardless. “Alright, why don’t we hurry along so you can have breakfast, does that sound good?”

“Okay!”

**_******_ **

The following days were similar, Inori having more dreams of that strange place, the voice giving guidance as she explored the platform. She couldn’t see others in the darkness nor see if there was anything below. It was entirely pitch black, the light on the sides barely piercing through the shadows. One night though, her dreams took a different turn. The voice began asking questions while revealing three strange items. Inori had never seen them before, but the voice revealed what they were when she drew close to each one.

The first was called a sword, finally knowing what one looks like after all the stories the doctor and nurses read to her and the other children. The voice told her it was the power of a warrior, that it had invincible courage. But it was a sword of terrible destruction. The last bit unnerved her, quickly stepping away from the weapon. Inori cautiously made her way to the next object. This one was called a shield. It made sense when thinking of those stories. The voice explained that the shield was the power of the guardian. It bore kindness to aid friends. Hearing this made Inori smile.

“A shield to repel all?” she whispered as she moved to the last one.

The voice told her that it was called a wand. It was the power of the mystic, harboring inner strength. It was also a staff of wonder and ruin. Inori was torn regarding that one due to the last part, stepping away from it as she had done with all the others.

The voice requested that she pick one she wishes to have and which of the other two she would give up. The first part was easy, Inori already making her way towards the shield, taking it into her hands. It had some weight, but it also fit comfortably in her small hands, adjusting her hold so it was more comfortable. As for the second part, she took a moment to think. Both the sword and wand had positives, but their destructiveness scared her. Eventually, she made her choice, pointing towards the sword, watching as it disintegrated along with the wand. Part of her thought she was going to get the wand as well. Just as she thought something else was going to happen, Inori felt herself being roughly shaken awake. As she woke further up, she could hear the frightened voice of her doctor shouting orders, his breathing harsh.

“Dr. Ashton?”

“We have to run!” he exclaimed, thrusting what felt like a bag into her arms before scooping her up. Nervously, she flung the strap over her shoulder.

“W-what’s happening?” she asked, voice quivering. She could hear people screaming and shouting around them. There was also the smell of smoke in the air. Breathing in it made her cough, body shaking of what might be happening.

“I…I don’t know…” Dr. Ashton answered, voice shaking. He picked her up and started carrying her out of her room and into the chaotic hallways. “Strange creatures…no, _monsters_ appeared in the hospital.” Hearing this made Inori whimper. The doctor held her tighter as he ran.

“What are they doing?” she asked.

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor answered. “They’re attacking people.”

“Attacking people?” Inori gasped.

“I’ve ordered the staff to collect as many patients as they can and evacuate. Healthier, stronger patients are helping as well.”

“Will they be okay?”

“God I hope so.”

Inori fell silent, shaking in the man’s arms, scared of what exactly was happening. She couldn’t see, only hear and smell and it was awful. Tears began to form, clutching to the front of the man’s shirt.

“I’m scared…”

“It’ll be okay. I won’t let those things take you.”

The chaotic sounds, while not softer, seemed to expand, echoing into the distance. Inori suspected they made it outside. The smokey smell lessened greatly as well. A shout escaped from Dr. Ashton as something collided in him, sending them sprawling into the ground, separating them. Inori started screaming his name as he screamed hers.

“Dr. Ashton! Dr. Ashton, where are you?” she sobbed. She didn’t know where to go, which direction would lead her to her dear doctor. She hugged the bag tightly in her arms, screaming when the ground started shaking.

The wind seemed to pick up, feeling things flying past her, screams of people fading as she felt herself rising into the air. Desperate not to go, she scratched at the dirt, trying to find something, _anything_ that could ground her.

“Inori!”

“Dr. Ashton!”

A violent gust sent them spiraling into the sky, screaming each other’s names before Inori fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

“And another bites the dust,” Hades muttered, smirking as another star faded.

Every day more and more disappear, signs that the Heartless are having a grand old time devouring hearts from people and animals to the world itself. It didn’t matter to the god though, he was still pissed that the brat and his party got away. It didn’t mean it was over though, not by a long shot. The brat’s eager to make himself a hero and was _very_ eager to enter tournaments. He’ll make sure word reaches him when the coliseum’s back in business. Afterward, he’ll set up the pieces to make them fall right alongside Hercules. With that in mind, Hades began to make his way back to the Underworld. As he drew near to one of the hidden doorways, he stopped at a sound. At first, he shrugged it off, but when it became clearer, he began to listen closer, hearing what sounded like crying.

“What now…”

While he _would_ have ignored it, something in the back of his mind told him to check it out, so he did. He followed the sound, coming upon a small child. She didn’t appear to be dressed for the outdoors, wearing what looked like pajamas. Over her shoulder was a brown satchel. He froze briefly when she looked his way but noticed the distant look in her green eyes. Waving his hand towards her, seeing no reaction, he realized she was blind. Spotting a Heartless drawing near, Hades sat back to watch, having never really _seen_ a Heartless attack. A successful one that is… The clattering of its armor brought the girl out of her despair, nervously turning her head, trying to find out where it is.

“Wh-who’s there? Can you help me?”

“Heh… Stupid kid,” Hades chuckled, keeping his voice low.

The Heartless made a fierce leap, Inori crying out when it scratched her arm.

“No, please!” she pleaded. “Please don’t come near me!”

It said nothing, readying itself to pounce on its prey. She was backing away until hitting a tree. As it leaped for her, Inori screamed again as she flung her hand out in a desperate attempt to stop it. Hades’ grin dropped when a light flared from her palm, the Heartless repelled when it crashed into something solid. In her hands was a Keyblade, different from the brat’s, but a Keyblade no less.

“You’ve _gotta_ be kidding me,” Hades nearly wheezed.

“Wh-what’s this?” Inori stuttered, feeling something heavy appear in her hand. The thing that had attacked her was making those clacking sounds again. “Go away!”

She swung the mysterious weapon, managing to smack the creature when it drew close. After the third hit, getting a few more scratches in return, it went down. Inori started to relax before tensing up at the sound of clapping.

“Bravo, kid, bravo taking out a Heartless like that.”

“Who are you?”

“Hades, Lord of the Dead, nice to meet you,” he introduced. He was suddenly by her side, Inori coughing at the smell of sulfur coming off his form. “So what’s a little tyke like you doing _way_ out here?”

“I…I don’t know. I got separated from my doctor when something attacked the hospital.”

Hades glanced at the sky where the latest star had faded, spotting a few more flickering out. Could she have been from one of them?

“Interesting. And that weapon there, how long have you had it?”

“This?” Inori held the Keyblade up. “It just appeared now. It saved me.”

“ _Interesting…_ ” Hades smirked, tapping a finger against his chin in thought. “Hey kid, why don’t you come with me? We’ll have ourselves a little chat; maybe make ourselves a little deal? Whadda ya say?”

“You’re creepy,” Inori stated, already starting to back away. “Dr. Ashton told me never to talk to creepy strangers.” She suddenly tripped over a root, sending her flat on her butt, making her yelp in surprise.

“Trust me, kid, it’ll be better if you come along quietly.”

Fearing what could happen, Inori began screaming. “Someone help! A creepy man is trying to take me!” To defend herself, she helplessly swung the Keyblade, hoping for the same results as with that clacking thing.

Hades let out a frustrated growl at the girl’s screaming, his flames burning up. Ignoring the sting of the weapon’s purity, he grabbed it, surprised by how sharp the teeth were. It didn’t matter though, he got what he wanted, he stopped the brat’s attacks. Without warning, he yanked it from her, causing Inori to tumble forward. Frightened that she was defenseless, Inori curled up into a tiny ball, sobbing loudly. In an instant, the two vanished in a pillar of black smoke, taking them straight to the Underworld. Inori felt dizzy and scared, her body becoming lethargic. It reminded her of when she first arrived at the hospital…

“Dr. Ashton…” Inori whimpered.

Ignoring her, Hades looked briefly around his chambers, a growl forming before bellowing out two names. “Pain! Panic!”

In seconds, the clumsy pattering of clawed feet could be heard along with heavy breathing as they ran as fast as their tiny legs allowed. Soon enough, the imps were present, panting hard as they greeted their dreadful god.

“Present…” Panic wheezed, clutching his chest.

“H-here…” Pain mimicked, though collapsed when his legs gave out.

Hades grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning his attention back to his minions. “Okay, I’ve got a job for you two nitwits. Watch this brat until I return. Sound simple enough?”

“Yes, sir!” they saluted as they watched him leave, hardly acknowledging them.

Realizing they were missing some information they may need, Panic nervously ran after Hades while Pain was still recovering.

“Umm… Lord Hades?” Panic started, his breathing evening out enough despite having to run again. “Wh-where do we keep her?”

“I don’t care. Just keep her away from the Heartless. I don’t want her to become their lunch. Not yet at least.”

The chuckle made Panic swallow; recalling the number of times he’s said that to them. He stopped following, quickly turning back to where the prisoner and his friend were. He hoped that his brief absence hasn’t caused them problems already. Much to his relief and surprise, the child hadn’t moved where she was curled up, quietly crying into her tiny hands.

“So what are we supposed to do with her?” Pain asked. He was back to his feet, joining his side.

“Just watch her and keep her from the Heartless,” Panic answered. He didn’t need to go into the extra details.

“So no particular place to put her?”

“He said he didn’t care. Just…keep her from the Heartless.”

“Weird, you’d think he’d be more specific.”

“Maybe there’s something special about her?”

“Special? She’s mortal, what could be special about her?”

“True…”

Both imps were stumped about what was going on in the god’s mind and about the strange girl, her sobbing growing quieter.

“We probably _should_ move her somewhere else,” Pain commented, rocking on the balls of his feet. “You know, in case she ends up being important. Lying on the floor won’t do her or _us_ good if she’s uncomfortable.”

“And if she’s supposed to?” Panic questioned worriedly. His friend made a point, but at the same time, the god’s lack of instructions made him paranoid.

“ _If_ she’s supposed to.”

“If…if is good…”

They walked towards the girl, finding she seemed to have passed out.

“Great, now we have to wake her…” Panic started. He reached a clawed hand out, placing it on her shoulder, and gently shook her until she stirred.

“Dr. Ashton?” Inori murmured, fighting back a yawn. “I’m tired…”

“Why don’t we find a bed for you then” Panic suggested.

“Huh?”

Blinking, the imps realized why Hades didn’t seem all that worried about them losing the kid. She isn’t likely to get far if she can’t see. Before they had time to process it, Inori seemed to realize where she was, letting out a shriek as she scrambled backward. She continued until her back hit the throne, the girl pawing at it, tears clinging to her lashes.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid. We won’t hurt you,” Panic reassured. He began to run towards her, but her tense form made him stop.

“We?”

“Yeah, we were ordered to watch you,” Pain spoke up. Inori appeared to grow paler at the comment.

“Why did you say it like that?” Panic scolded, punching his friend in the arm.

“It’s the truth isn’t it?”

“So? She’s scared enough as is. We don’t need to make it worse!”

Pain was about to argue before a timid sounding voice spoke up.

“Where are we? Why was I brought here? W-why did that mean man take me?”

Hearing how scared she sounded, both imps wilted, having felt that kind of fear before.

“We…we don’t know why he brought you here,” Panic started, rubbing his hands nervously together. “But for where you are…you’re in the Underworld.”

“The Underworld? What kind of place is it? It feels really icky and cold.” Inori hugged the bag closer to her body. She briefly wondered where that strange weapon had gone. Did that man take it or was it left behind when he kidnapped her?

“It’s where dead people go,” Pain answered, the other slapping himself in the face. “B-but you’re not dead. You’re quite alive.”

“A place dead people go? Like ghosts?”

“You _could_ say that. The souls of the dead are often brought here,” Panic started, seeing she was starting to calm. If anything, she almost seemed intrigued by what they’re saying.

“What kind of place is it though? Is it like heaven or…or is it like hell?”

“You mean the Elysian Fields and Tartarus?” Pain wondered.

“What are they?”

“The Elysian Fields is a place heroes, children of gods, and those chosen _by_ the gods go after they’ve died. It’s supposed to be peaceful and fun. Hades doesn’t like it very much though. More so when Zeus sealed it so he can’t go in.”

“With how mean he is, it makes sense he’d hate something nice,” Inori pouted, the imps snorting slightly as they tried not to laugh.

“And Tartarus is for really evil souls,” Panic continued.

“Yeah, those kinds of souls stay there for all eternity or until the gods decide to change their sentencing,” Pain added.

“But it’s very rare,” Panic concluded. It was kind of nice sharing this bit of history, seeing Inori was listening. She was still terrified, that much was clear, but also willing to listen it seems. Whether she’s truly interested or using this as a distraction, he can’t say.

“What if someone from the Elysian Fields did something bad?”

“I don’t know,” Panic admitted. “That’s never happened far as we know. But I guess if something like that _did_ happen they would be exiled. They would either be forced into the River Styx with the rest of the souls or placed in Tartarus if the crime was severe enough.”

“A river?”

“Yeah, it’s… not a fun river. I don’t suggest going near it.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I can’t swim, so I wouldn’t want to go near it. But is it close though?”

“It surrounds this place and goes very far, making up a _huge_ portion of the Underworld,” Pain answered. “But don’t worry, there’s no reason for us to go out.”

“That’s good. I don’t want to fall in,” Inori said.

“Can you take my hand? We should find you a better place than here,” Panic offered. He walked slowly towards her, stretching his hand out to her. “I’m in front of you.”

Comforted by that, she nervously took his hand, surprised by how small it was.

“How old are you?” she questioned.

“Two hundred years,” Panic answered, suspecting why she asked.

“Really? But you don’t sound old though!”

Both imps couldn’t help but stare in surprise at her reaction before bursting out laughing, the girl pouting at their response.

“S-sorry, but we’re not human,” Pain answered as he wiped his eye. “We’re imps.”

“Imps?”

“Yeah, we’ve got tails, horns, even wings.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Panic nodded. “But you’re right though about us not sounding older. Just _because_ we’re two hundred years old doesn’t mean we’re _that_ old. We age slower than humans.”

“Then what age would you be if you _did_ age like humans?”

“Well, I guess you could say we would be about sixteen or so. I never really thought about it that much. Not all imps age the same either. Some age faster and others age slower. It depends on our lineage or something. Purer ones age slower, while those less so don’t,” Panic explained.

“I wonder if humans can do that. I’ve heard Nurse Margret sometimes scold some of the kids that if they didn’t stop getting into trouble, she’ll turn old.”

“I think that’s more a phrase, but I have heard some humans may age differently. But I think it’s based on whether they can use magic or if they’re demi-gods.”

“It sounds really complicated.”

“I guess it is,” Pain laughed, relating with her. “So what about you? How old are you?”

“I’m eight,” she answered. “And my name is Inori.”

“I’m Pain.”

“And _I’m_ Panic!”

Inori giggled at their enthusiasm, both imps unable to suppress their smiles. It wasn’t often they’d get to share these kinds of conversations with someone, even if she’s _technically_ supposed to be their prisoner. It was strangely nice, more so without Hades interrupting them or cutting them off, feeling what they say is useless.

Allowing her to get up, using the throne to help, Panic slowly had Inori start following, holding his hand for guidance. He was mindful of where he walked so she wouldn’t trip. He noticed she was barefoot as well as the cuts on her arms. He gestured for Pain to come over, whispering into his ear, the other nodding as he hurried off while they started down a hall.

“Where are we going?”

“There are some bed-chambers that are hardly used. Sometimes Pain and I nap there when Hades’ is going to be away for a long time.” The last part earned him a small giggle, unable to suppress a smile.

“You’re secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks… Inori, right? How did you get all of those cuts?”

Panic was worried Hades might have hurt her but he didn’t see any burns on her. But that didn’t mean Hades didn’t hurt her with fire. He could have done it another way. He’s been known for being cruel without using his flames. Even his words can cause far more damage than incinerating someone or sicing Cerberus on them.

“Something that made lots of clacking sounds attacked me,” Inori answered, her smile fading. “It scratched me on the arm first. I begged it to leave me alone, but it wouldn’t.”

“How did you get away?”

“Something kind of heavy appeared in my hand and blocked it. I started swinging it, hoping I’d hit whatever it was and it worked. It stopped attacking after trying a couple more times but it still cut me a few more times.”

Panic wondered if what happened to her was what garnered Hades’ attention. “What else happened?”

“Then that mean man showed up. He said I did good defeating it. I think he called it a Heartless.”

Panic almost stumbled, color draining from his face as he turned to her. Inori had stopped walking when she stopped hearing his footsteps.

“What’s wrong?”

“A _Heartless_ attacked you?” he asked, eyes wide. A Heartless attacked and she _survived?_ Is that why Hades brought her here? What is he planning to do with her?

“That’s what he said. He wanted me to go with him, but I didn’t want to. I tried swinging whatever it was that helped me, but he grabbed it and took it. I fell and then we were here.”

Panic felt his small chest tighten, hearing how scared she must have been, still is if he’s being honest. Making sure not to lose her hand, he gently guided her along, his tail dragging behind him. The rest of the walk was quiet until the imp stopped again, Inori wondering if they reached their destination.

“Is this it?” Inori asked.

“Yeah,” Panic answered. “You can rest in here for a bit.”

Managing to open the door, Panic led her inside, guiding her to a bed, the material very soft and plush. Inori almost sank into it when she sat down.

“It’s so soft!” she exclaimed, bouncing slightly, giggling away. Panic couldn’t help but softly smile.

“They really are,” he hummed, glancing at the door. It was at that point Pain returned, carrying some stuff in his arms.

“Where do you want this?” Pain panted.

“Over here,” Panic said, gesturing to the bed.

“What did he bring?” Inori asked.

“I want to take care of those cuts if you don’t mind.”

“O-okay then.”

Panic began to rummage through the supplies, pulling some healing balm out along with some wrappings. Given how rare it is to find stuff like this and harder to sneak it in, he and Pain had worked meticulously to smuggle medicine in. They hid them all over the Underworld, stuffing them in various spots Hades wouldn’t look or notice. It was all done for the sole purpose if either ever got seriously hurt and they couldn’t recover on their own.

Getting it all arranged, Panic started to work on Inori’s arm, having her take her shirt off to have better access. He noticed the fabric was torn, making them easy to spot. She did, albeit nervously, taking caution to work gently as he rubbed the correct ointments into the cuts before covering them with bandages. She let out a few whimpers as it stung, Panic apologizing whenever she reacted. Several minutes had passed before he was done, he and Pain helping her get her shirt back on, making sure the bandages didn’t get disturbed. Panic was relieved the cuts weren’t serious.

“Thank you, Panic. Thank you, Pain.”

Both were flattered by her gratefulness, Panic the first to answer. “It was no problem. I’m glad we could help.”

“So where did you get this bag?” Pain asked, poking the satchel.

“It’s Dr. Ashton’s.”

“Who’s he?”

“He…he’s my doctor. He’s been taking care of me since I was brought to the hospital.”

“What kind of person is he?”

“He’s great! He’s nice, friendly, and he does his very best to devote time to a lot of the kids at the hospital. Some he’ll pay more attention to if they’re special needs. Like me and a few others that needed more care than the others.”

“Why isn’t he here though?” Pain asked. He flinched at the glare from his friend, more so when the girl’s shoulders sagged.

“I don’t know. Something attacked the hospital. He was carrying me out. It was so scary. There was lots of screaming and crying from the children. Adults and the bigger kids were yelling a lot. Dr. Ashton ordered the other doctors and nurses to get everyone out.”

“What happened?” Panic asked nervously. He was getting a bad feeling about what might have happened. He heard rumors as had Pain from a few people visiting from other worlds the few times they were on the surface. They’ve heard of Heartless attacking to the point they manage to find the world’s heart and devour it. As a result, it causes the world to be destroyed along with its inhabitants. They’ve even heard that was why some of the stars were blinking out recently. They were worlds that were consumed by the Heartless.

“We got outside and something hit Dr. Ashton, knocking us to the ground. I tried to find him, but then we were in the air and I must have blacked out. I woke up wherever I was before being kidnapped.”

The imps looked to one another, feeling what she experienced was indeed a devastating Heartless attack.

“I _think_ I know what happened…” Panic started. “I think your world had been attacked by Heartless.”

“What are they? That man said the clacking thing was a Heartless.”

“They come in all types,” Pain answered. “Some look like animals, others sort human-shaped.”

“And some look like objects,” Panic added. “But from what Hades told us, they’re supposed to be creatures born from those who lose their hearts.”

“Lose their hearts?”

“Yeah, I don’t know exactly how it happens, but it does. Heartless are born from such people and maybe animals. Many have a nasty temper and I guess to fill the void, they attack people who have hearts, stealing them.”

“But wouldn’t that make more?”

“From what we’ve heard, it does.”

“So that clacking thing, if it was a Heartless, then it was trying to take my heart?” Inori placed her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating within.

“Not the physical one, but more a spectral version. Hades hasn’t really told us much about what they do. He…he really hasn’t had us do much since he joined some people and started controlling Heartless.”

“He can control them?”

The imps nodded before verbalizing when remembering her lack of sight. “Yeah, he set up a bunch to enter a tournament to try and take out Hercules.”

“Who’s that?”

“Hercules is a hero,” Pain answered. “He’s buff, he’s kind, he’s strong, and he’s handsome to boot. Hades _hates_ him.”

“He’s also Hades’ nephew,” Panic hastily added.

“Why would he hate his own family?” Inori gasped, horrified by the thought.

“The Fates told him that so long as Hercules is around, he won’t be able to take control of the cosmos.”

“Who are they? The Fates.”

“Not _exactly_ the nicest ladies,” Panic grumbled. “They talk cryptically and sometimes in riddles. They can see into the past, present, and future, _that_ especially if they work together.”

“If they can see all of that, could they maybe tell me if Dr. Ashton is okay? Maybe tell me where he is?”

“Don’t waste your time,” Pain said. “They don’t willingly share their prophecies or whatever they see with people. Even Hades has trouble getting them to spill it. He’d have to seriously bribe them or flatter them with _a lot_ of compliments to get even a fraction.”

“Not only that but with the Heartless roaming, they haven’t been coming around as much. Again, it takes a lot of bribery and flattery to get them to come by for even a minute.”

“Oh…”

“Hey, don’t get down. If you made it, I’m sure your doctor made it as well. Maybe even others?” Panic tried to reassure, placing his hands over hers.

“You think so?”

“It makes sense, right?”

“I guess…”

Pain made a gesture of what he was doing, the other simply shrugging. He was just trying to keep her calm and not have her start getting hysterical. If Hades has plans with her, having her terrified or completely depressed may not bode well for either of them.

For Inori, as she tried to process what she was told, she found it hard to believe, yet it didn’t seem she had much choice. It all felt so surreal, like some kind of terrible nightmare. She hoped Panic was right, that Dr. Ashton is safe. She hoped the others were okay as well. She hoped she’ll find them or they find her and take her away from this place. She wanted to go back to the hospital. She felt her eyes become wet with tears.

“Inori?” Panic asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I just want to go home,” Inori hiccupped. Her shoulders trembled, small hands digging into the bedding. “I want to go back to Grandvale. I want to hear Dr. Ashton again. I want to hear Nurse Margret sing and tell stories. I want to hear all of the other kids and doctors and nurses again.”

Panic’s shoulders slumped as he brought his hand to her back, gently rubbing in an attempt to comfort and calm her. He wasn’t sure what to say, his friend uncertain as well. A loud crash resounded down the hall, causing the three to jump. Inori grabbed Pain’s arm, both trembling.

“Wh-what was that?” Inori whimpered.

“It doesn’t sound like Hades,” Panic whispered, his voice trembling. _“I hope he hasn’t come back now. He’ll probably roast us alive if he found us here.”_

Insane barking could be heard, the imps recognizing it, their blood running cold.

Oh, gods no…

“Inori, we have to run, now!” Pain exclaimed, jumping from the bed, nearly dragging her to the floor doing so.

“What’s happening?”

“Heartless are coming this way!” Panic shouted. He quickly grabbed the bag, stuffing what remained of the supplies inside. “ _Run!_ ”

The barking grew louder, causing them to run as fast as they could, Inori shrieking whenever she stumbled or stepped on something rough. They took a different route than when they came in, hoping the path will be clear.

“Crap!” Pain cursed, the girl nearly tripping over him when they stopped.

The main room had several Heartless, namely Shadows, the creatures already turning their way. Some were sinking into the floor, swiftly making their way to them.

“What now?” Panic nearly whined, his body shaking. He didn’t want those things to take his or Pain’s hearts and he _especially_ didn’t want them to take Inori’s. Hades would _definitely_ kill them! Or worse, _feed_ them to the Heartless!

“Th-this way!” Pain shouted. He dragged Inori along, Panic following. He knew another path, praying it won’t be blocked by Heartless. By luck, it was clear, allowing them out of the castle and onto a bridge, the sounds of hungry Heartless close behind.

Why are they so fixated on them? What’s so special about Inori?

Inori let out a cry when she tripped, sending Pain tumbling as well, both landing hard on the ground. Panic was already by his friend’s side, helping him up before going to the girl.

“We can’t stop!” he cried out. Panic suddenly let out a yelp as a Shadow pounced, attempting to tear its claws into his chest. “Get off!”

“Panic!” Pain shouted before getting pounced as well.

“Pain! Panic!” Inori cried, crying out when something grabbed her leg, starting to drag her away from the struggling imps.

Not again, she doesn’t want to lose anyone else! She wished she had that strange weapon. Why did it go away? Why did that man have to take it from her? She started kicking frantically, trying to break free as the clawed hands tightened breaking the skin.

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that had spawned in my head a while back but hadn't gotten far as I kept running into problems in real life and writer's block.
> 
> Mostly, I wanted to try and work on a fic that focused more on Hades' minions, Pain and Panic as there are so few of them around. Any others they appear in, they're minor roles or they're briefly mentioned then forgotten shortly after.
> 
> Hopefully, people enjoy and like this concept. Also, if you're interested, I wouldn't mind receiving some help to ensure this keeps going.


End file.
